1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to graphical user interfaces for data processing systems and in particular to scrolling control mechanisms for graphical user interfaces. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a single scrolling control mechanism for multiple windows in a graphical user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interfaces for data processing systems are well-known, as are scrolling mechanisms for display windows in such graphical user interfaces. The most commonly employed graphical representation of a scrolling mechanism in a graphical user interface is a scroll bar, a vertical or horizontal region at the edge of a display window having oppositely facing arrows at either end and a slider in between, movable between the two ends.
Scroll bars present numerous problems to the user, particularly novice users. Scroll bars appear and disappear from the interface, depending on whether more information is available for viewing than can be displayed in a given display window. Scroll bars detract from the aesthetic appeal of a graphical user interface. Each window contains scroll bars which occupy valuable screen real estate which could be used for displaying information.
Additionally, each window has individual scroll bars which must be separately manipulated to scroll the contents of the window. Where windows overlay each other with coterminous borders, no movement of a pointing device is necessary to actuate the scroll bars when switching between windows. In such a configuration, however, the contents of separate windows may not be viewed simultaneously. On the other hand, when windows are arranged to permit simultaneous viewing of their contents, such as by "tiling" the windows or arranging them side-by-side, the scroll bars occupy different positions within the total display area. Thus, actuating the scroll bars when switching between windows requires movement of the pointing device.
Finally, scroll bars are not analogous to any real world experience, such as flipping pages in a book. A variety of contexts exist in which a graphical user interface should preferably emulate, as closely as possible, a user's real world experiences in order to render the interface more intuitive. One example is an information kiosk at a convention or a museum. In such environments, a less intuitive user interface may distract the user, at least to some extent, from the information presented. Lowered concentration on the information by the user lessens retention of the information, decreasing the effectiveness of the presentation. It would be preferable that the user interface be as transparent as possible in presenting the underlying information.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a scrolling mechanism for a graphical user interface which would not require movement of a pointing device when switching between noncontiguous display windows. It would further be desirable for the scrolling mechanism to emulate a real world user experience, and to provide as little distraction as possible from the information presented in a display window It would also be advantageous if the scrolling mechanism allowed the graphical user interface to utilize borderless windows.